Innocence
by Finnov
Summary: The true meaning of innocence
1. Funural

Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

A/N: This idea came to me while playing a game on a different site. I thought it would be new and different if I were to define "innocence" in a new way. If you liked it, send me reviews! If not, well, sorry for not making something you quite like. This is my first fanfic ever! Don't be mad at my mistakes, please!

Chapter One

Legolas Greenleaf stood silently under the gray colored clouds. His eyes were faced to the ground, as a pair of Elves walked by with a coffin. This coffin held Legolas' mother. 

She had been knocked off the braches of the tall Red Oak, the tallest branches of the tallest tree. Nobody knew why she was up there, except for Legolas. He had been climbing up, when she had caught him. After being placed on the ground a foul wind blew and lifted Legolas' cloak into the utmost branches of the tree. She had gone to retrieve it. She had fallen.

His eyes flitted upwards to his Mother's tranquil form. She was beautiful, long golden locks, a white dress, and flowers sprinkled on her body. 

The Elves lowered her into the ground, taking the heavy top of the monument closed the woman's body from the light. 

There were many words spoken, but Legolas did not hear. He saw and heard only winds and their effects. He watched the monument. It was of a woman, with her hands out stretched as though she was welcoming many people. Legolas felt tears in his eyes. 

A securing arm stretched over Legolas' chest, as if holding him back. He looked up into the face of Halafen, his older sister, she was crying. 

"Let it out, little one, let it out." She told him, he nuzzled into her stomach and let the tears flow silently from his eyes. 

King Thranduil stopped talking and looked at his family for a moment, he saw his little one, Legolas, the guilty one. He was angry at everyone and everything right then, but even more angry at Legolas, it was his fault. 


	2. Dinner Guests

Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

A/N: This idea came to me while playing a game on a different site. I thought it would be new and different if I were to define "innocence" in a new way. If you liked it, send me reviews! If not, well, sorry for not making something you quite like. This is my first fanfic ever! Don't be mad at my mistakes, please!

Chapter One

Legolas Greenleaf stood silently under the gray colored clouds. His eyes were faced to the ground, as a pair of Elves walked by with a coffin. This coffin held Legolas' mother. 

She had been knocked off the braches of the tall Red Oak, the tallest branches of the tallest tree. Nobody knew why she was up there, except for Legolas. He had been climbing up, when she had caught him. After being placed on the ground a foul wind blew and lifted Legolas' cloak into the utmost branches of the tree. She had gone to retrieve it. She had fallen.

His eyes flitted upwards to his Mother's tranquil form. She was beautiful, long golden locks, a white dress, and flowers sprinkled on her body. 

The Elves lowered her into the ground, taking the heavy top of the monument closed the woman's body from the light. 

There were many words spoken, but Legolas did not hear. He saw and heard only winds and their effects. He watched the monument. It was of a woman, with her hands out stretched as though she was welcoming many people. Legolas felt tears in his eyes. 

A securing arm stretched over Legolas' chest, as if holding him back. He looked up into the face of Halafen, his older sister, she was crying. 

"Let it out, little one, let it out." She told him, he nuzzled into her stomach and let the tears flow silently from his eyes. 

King Thranduil stopped talking and looked at his family for a moment, he saw his little one, Legolas, the guilty one. He was angry at everyone and everything right then, but even more angry at Legolas, it was his fault. 

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See first chap.

At dinner that night Legolas sat staring at his food. He listened to the sound of raindrops, and smelled the sent of his food. 

"Eat, Legolas." Halafen told Legolas. She was the oldest girl, and thought she knew best. 

Legolas looked up at them. Finnov was about 12, and Halafen was about 15, and Legolas was 8. All the 'men' were out hunting.

Legolas wasn't hungry, he wanted his mother back. He pushed his plate away and ran a hand over his head. 

"Legolas, eat, now." King Thranduil was rather annoyed at the second, but Legolas did not know this.

"But I'm not hungry, may I just go to bed?" 

"Errrrrrr!" The King growled. 

"I'll take that as a no." Legolas bowed his head and continued to stare at the floor. 

"Fine! You may go up to bed!" 

Legolas heard the anger in his father's voice and decided to go quickly.

"Father, stop scarring Legolas. He's afraid enough of you already." Halafen began.

"Be quiet!" The King spat. 

Legolas sook refuge in his room. All was quiet. Legolas hated the silence. He began to whimper slightly.

He closed his eyes and remembered his mother's death. She screamed and fell. It's all my fault. I should be the one dead. His eyes opened and tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his face. He cried. 

I should be dead. 

"Leave poor Legolas alone!" Halafen was now screaming. His father was in a poor mood and was approaching Legolas' quarters. "He did nothing! He's just an innocent child!" 

I'm not as innocent as she thinks. Not everyone is innocent. Legolas thought, the door opened. 

Halafen was holding desperately onto her father's arm. The King was making his way towards Legolas. Legolas was afraid and absent mindedly began to shake. 

Halafen fell to the ground and grabbed hold to the King's legs causing him to trip. "Get off me you stupid child!" Halafen obeyed. 

"Don't hurt him, hurt me instead!"

"You are very brave, but he must pay his own prices." 

"NO!" Halafen shouted and flung herself on top of Legolas protectively, cowering beneath their father. 

A scream echoed down the hallway to the King's ears. He turned and walked out of the door, looking about he turned and yelled, "Get into the closet! The prisoners have escaped!" 

Halafen and Legolas climbed into the closet and closed the door, it was dark inside, and Halafen was holding Legolas so hard, he passed out, and that's where we'll leave them.

A/N So, what do ya think? I'm sorry these chaps are short, but I'm trying to put the parts up quickly. THANX! 


	3. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't seem to own anything, do I?

A/N Thanks for the reviews! It will probably get worse in this story before it gets better, poor Legolas.

Chapter Three

Hiding from within the closet Halafen and Legolas heard everything. Their father was yelling at his servants to come and help him with the crowd of angry prisoners that he was fighting. The King tried to keep them away from Legolas' room, mostly for the sake of his wife whom had loved the child more than pretty much anything. 

"Get back you swine!" King Thranduil yelled, bashing two of the prisoners heads together. 

The attack was abolished is a few quick minutes, but due to the fact Legolas was unconscious, Thranduil did not hurt him. He laid his son in his bed and stormed out of the room. 

That child is on the literal edge of my sanity. He shall pay, if his sister isn't in the way. Thranduil thought, but he was not so good on fulfilling his thoughts, luckily for Legolas. 

Halafen had stayed with Legolas the whole night. He had not awoken, due to more than her death grasp she had had on him. It was more the fact that she found on the end of her brother's ring finger, a small spider bite. It was evidently given by a poisonous spider, but she had done all she could. 

Legolas stirred, opening his blue eyes and starring up at her. She stroked his hair and sat down on the bed next to him. Laying against her she found that the little Elf fell asleep too easily. Running her finger on the child's ear, she could see a small smile come onto his face. They both laughed. 

Thranduil was sitting in his chambers fingering his sword. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't harm his child too much, but Legolas must pay, it was his fault, and Thranduil was not too happy with Legolas at that second. 

He also thought about that surprise attack earlier that day. How did that happen? The prisoners could not have just opened the doors, they must have forced them out. With that Thranduil fell asleep.

Halafen resolved to stay with her sleeping brother that night, in case the King returned, ready to kill. The child was peaceful knowing that she was there beside him. She bent down and kissed his forehead, allowing him to again know she was there, and then turned her focus to the door. 

Legolas opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of Mirkwood forest, before the Red Oak tree. He playfully began to climb, he had no control over what he did. He climbed and climbed, he reached almost a third up the tree before…

"Legolas! Legolas Greenleaf!" His mother's voice lifted over the forest. 

"I'm here!" He responded. 

His mother came to the foot of the tree, and screamed. "Get down from there! You'll fall!" 

"No I won't Mother!" Legolas said at the exact moment he could feel himself slipping. 

His reply wasn't enough to convince his mother. She began to climb, but Legolas began to slip even more. He was soon dangling by only his arms. Legolas fell his mother's arms wrap around his legs, pulling him down. 

"Won't fall, eh?" She joked as soon as she had him safe in her arms. When they arrived at the ground she began to walk away, only to hear a cry of anguish. Turning she saw the child pointing to the top braches of the tree, to his cloak which had now settled. 

She climbed again. When she reached the cloak she dropped it to the ground. Legolas caught it, and then looked up. He was smiling, and then, she fell, screaming to the ground. Legolas ran to get help before she reached the ground. 

When he returned with his father and a few guards, she was still alive, but not for long. Thranduil ordered her to be taken to her room. Legolas held onto her hand, and she whispered, "I love you, but I pass on now." The clutch on his hand loosened, and she died. 

Legolas woke up screaming. 


	4. Sisterly love

Disclaimer: Do I need to post this again?

A/N: Yeah, things are about to get worse for the poor little guy. I'm really worried at the moment because tornados have been passing through my area this afternoon. I'm a little bit scared, so this may not be my best.

Halafen, whom had been slipping off into abyss woke momentarily. "Legolas! What ever is wrong?"

"I had... I had..." Legolas was somewhat afraid that if he told her his nightmare she would laugh. "A nightmare."

Halafen brought Legolas' shaking body closer to hers. Kissing his soft hair she held him close, refusing to let go. 

"Sweet one..." she said, "just a sweet one." Hugging him she let him curl close to herself, for he seeked nothing but a mother's touch. She loved her dear brother more than anything else in the world. 

"I was so scared, Mother died again. It's all my fault." Legolas choked out. 

"No, no, it's not your fault at all. It's fate's." Halafen tried despratly to comfort him, but he would not be comforted. 

"Leave me alone, I don't deserve your love." Legolas began to cry. 

"Sweet child, oh I do love you." 

"I know you do." 

Halafen pulled her little brother closer to her. Kissing his tear streaked cheek she pulled him close like a loving mother. She herself began to remember.

Mother always loved little Legolas. She was more precious to her than all of Father's riches. All of us were, but Legolas most. i think she knew she was going to die during his early life, that he was very special.

Halafen let a few of her own tears to drop from her eyes. Mother want's me to love him like that, too. 

Legolas shivered in his sister's arms. Oh, he's so little. I will never tell him that, but he is. He is also cute.

Legolas stirred again. His vacant eyes seemed so far away. The cyrstals that were normally there weren't. She held him. 

He is so sweet. I don't know why he is always trying to size himself to Father's pleasure, though. He doesn't need to. He's just perfect the way he is. I love him, my sweet baby brother.

Kissing him again, she made herself comfortable for a long night, her brother's head on her lap.

Breakfast the next morning was a nightmare. Legolas' father kept throwing him dirty looks. He's waiting for something. Halafen knew that her father was waiting for Legolas to screw up so he could beat him, with a clarified reason.

Rain was pounding outside of the window, no birds or beasts dare wonder. Legolas was just as bad. With Father looking over his shoulder every move he made Legolas must be exact, or he would be in worse trouble than he already was. 

"Legolas, are you alright?" Finnov asked, wondering at her brother's tense shape. 

"I'm fine." he lied. Finnov chocked her head, but said nothing.

Legolas went back to starring at his food, motionlessly. 

"Eat Legolas, now." King Thranduil ordered, thinking his son wouldn't obey.

Legolas took up his fork and plunged it into the grits. He took a mouthfull, he hated grits more than any other food. His father seemed disappointed. 

As soon as we had finished I pulled Legolas away, trying to protect him father. At first he struggled, but finally he settled into my arms, and I steered him out of the building. 

I watched him all day, he was misrable. He sat at the stump of and tree starring at the stream. The fish were teemed and he was soon trying to catch one. 

I closed my eyes for just a few seconds, and when I opened them i wasn't even awake. Legolas wasn't there anymore.

Thranduil was drunk, very drunk. He had been drinking wine for hours at a time. His anger at Legolas was now full blast. Legolas was going to pay.

He searched out his son, whom was laying across the stream from his sleeping sister. no sister in the way. This could be good.

Jumping out at his son suddenly, he yanked the child from his place under the tree. The child made a desprate attempt to scream, but Thranduil covered his mouth, gagging him practily.

Pulling him away was easy. Legolas couldn't protect himself from his very drunken father. He pulled his son into a wooded area, as the night began to touch the world, he sprang. Attacking Legolas, the defenceless child was soon stripped of his shirt, and a whip struck his tiny back. This countinued for quite some time.

Thranduil soon was able to recover his sainity, only to find his youngest at his feet, bleeding to death. Thranduil was scared and he ran, leaving his son on the ground.

Halafen woke up, she looked around. It was night, and Legolas was no where to be seen. She began to cry, she hadn't protected him. Searching about she noticed something queer, a dark fluid was flowing into the river. It was blood. She followed it and found something she didn't expect. 


	5. Finaly

Disclaimer: What do you expect?  
A/N The worst is over, for this story, that is. The sequel will have some more Elf angst. This part is pretty good. This will be one of the last chapters. Do not fear. The sequel will be called 'Behind a King's back'.   
  
She screamed, Legolas was in front of her, bleeding terribly. She picked him up, and began to yank him across the ground. A screamed in anguish. Legolas was going to die soon, that was visible. He screamed again. She picked him up and began to carry him draped over her shoulders.   
  
"Shhh." Halafen whispered to Legolas as he moaned. She laid a soft, wet cloth across his forehead, trying to save him.  
He screamed even louder. Cayle, Tolorto , and Grimale, whom had just gotten back from hunting, would surly her his cries from downstairs, but would they care, noooooo.  
"Quiet little Elf!" Halafen hissed. Legolas gave her a strange look.   
He settled back into his bed, and fell asleep.   
Halafen had no more worries about Legolas, and so she left, which would probably be a mistake.  
  
Thranduil sat in his room, thinking over the events of that week. Truth is, Thranduil DID love Legolas, somewhere in his heart. Why not? He was the rightful father. Thranduil had been going through the part of 'Anger' on the After-death-how-people-feel thing. He had brought it out on the most vulnerable person he knew, Legolas.   
Thranduil, whom was finally out of his wacky hangover, decided he needed to talk to Legolas, whom he had been informed was in the palace.  
He got up and headed for the ivy colored door.  
  
Legolas felt a hand laid on his forehead, and he awakened from dreamland. His father stood above him, and for the first time in a few weeks, looked onto him with compassion.   
"I'm sorry that I've hurt you. You did nothing wrong." Thranduil ran his hand over his son's soft cheek.  
"No. It is all my fault. I'm not as innocent as you think I am. No one is." Legolas felt tears run down his cheeks, and his father wiping them away.   
"Legolas, do you even know what 'innocence' is?" Legolas gave him an even stranger look than what he had given his sister. "Innocence, true innocence, does not always mean you are not guilty of a crime, it can also mean that you are a perfect being. Innocence can be seen through some people, like you. Also, it can mean that you were part of an accident, but that isn't anyone's fault."  
"But it's my fault Mother fell."   
"No Legolas, it isn't. It was an accident. It does not really matter, it was no one's fault."   
"I'm sorry." Legolas began to cry again, Thranduil held him in a hug.  
"For what?"  
Legolas was quiet. He didn't know how to tell him.  
"You are perfectly innocent."   
"I love you, Father."   
"As I do you."  
  
THE END {FOR NOW! MWHAHAHAHAHA!}  
  
A/N Sorry you Elf lovers for that little part in the last chapter. So, that's the story! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm now going to start on "Behind a King's back" and a different composure called "The blamed", which is a one chapter thing. Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
